


被深爱的和她所深爱的

by Tu0



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dead People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tu0/pseuds/Tu0
Summary: Root死后，Shaw来到战区。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	被深爱的和她所深爱的

萨姆恩.肖行于战火原野，  
走向世界边缘。  
白鸽难往战争之地，  
纵万般挣扎，橄榄枝条欠重生。  
这地域混乱不堪，  
战争，饥饿与死亡。  
环绕自由的，是干涉；  
赢来和平的，是枪炮。  
她质疑一切错的彻底，有理有据。  
也许仅是第八千次模拟。  
若如此，是否可以再次见到她的爱人？  
答案或许令她满心欢喜。  
看世间大小事后，  
听见爱人的声音。


End file.
